Jordi Alejos García
Jordi Alejos García is the enemy of Mila and her family, he's responsible for the kidnapping of Mila's sisters and who uses the technology of perception filters to become a psychomorph. Jordi Alejos García appears for the first time when the officers of the Federation Starfleet study what happened when Mila was a child in the episode 18 (All What Happened). They discover that in 1999 he and his men stole technology from the Ball 04 when it approached Earth. In 2001 Jordi Alejos García begins to kidnap five of Mila's sisters and uses the technology of perception filters to erase the memories of these people, so nobody will want to look for them. But Mila's mother, thanks to her maternal love and great intelligence, manages to remember her five missing daughters. Jordi Alejos García couldn't kidnap Mila and her brother since a young version of Yusma (Mirror Universe's Josep Maria) appeared and made the kidnappers flee. Jordi Alejos García keeps the sisters kidnapped at the Golf hotel, and one of the concierges is named Rafael. In one room of this hotel, one day, all five of Mila's kidnapped sisters repeated the same words at the same time: "Warning: we're coming!"… In the episode 19 (We'll Stop You Anyway), Jordi Alejos García receives a call from Regent Andrea, and they decide to form an alliance. In the episode 20 (The Problems of an Investigation), after the admiral Josep Maria 22 teleported Melina on the ship FEF 07, it's discovered that Melina and Jordi Alejos García (who work together) tricked them since they had put a fake Mila in the theatre activity of Tres Turons in order to deceive them and get information about the Federation Starfleet, since Mila this year no longer attends the theatre activity. 0 falls unconscious to the floor because he had made a Teremedosian mind meld with the fake Mila, and they take him to the sickbay of the ship 07. On the television of Mila's apartment a clown face appears laughing, and Melina says that Jordi Alejos García has given her the order to spy on them and to know things about the Federation Starfleet, and while she was on the holodeck, she has been able to steal data about the Federation Starfleet without anyone knowing anything. She has discovered the technology of the return to the past, and that 22's central base is in a starship. Mila has never been in the ship 07, and Melina knew all this time that she wasn't on Earth. Suddenly Carla calls from the 07 and says that 0 is also saying: "Warning: we're coming!", and Melina says that this hasn't been caused by them… In the same episode, Yusma contacts the 07 and says that these words haven't been caused by Melina's group, it has been someone else, however this entity or entities wants to come into contact with Melina's team, a group of psychomorphs led by a man named Jordi Alejos García. Seeing this, Andrea calls Jordi Alejos García and asks to accelerate the plan of extracting the existence of Mila's sisters. In the episode 21 (Melina's Double), the officers of the ship FEF 07 have planned to use a Romanian singer named Mădălina because she looks like Melina, and they will use her to replace her. But Jordi Alejos García takes control of Mădălina with Andrea's help, but 22 realises it and avoids that Jordi Alejos García's team achieves this objective making a return to the past. Jordi Alejos García and Andrea realise that the officers of the Federation Starfleet have made a return to the past, so the two of them will use tubes to get immunised. Now they just have to find the program to go back in time… In the episode 22 (The Mind Meld's Secret), Jordi Alejos García's team kidnaps Mila and puts her in a simulation of the Earth to get the information from 0's brain, since he did a Teremedosian mind meld with her before. Since Mila doesn't want to collaborate, Melina tries it by force, but it's activated an emergency programme which 0 had put to Mila's brain which is basically a copy of 0's brain. Meanwhile, the officers of the Federation Starfleet discover that Mila is in the Mirror Universe, and they go to look for her. Andrea and Jordi Alejos García take Mila to a room, and Jordi Alejos García tells Andrea not to touch Mila, and Andrea tells Jordi Alejos García that he shouldn't touch her either. But Mila does something with her eyes, and with this, Jordi Alejos García takes Andrea and kisses her. Andrea falls to the floor unconscious, and Mila says: "Your beauty isn't our perdition, it's yours!". Jordi Alejos García also falls unconscious, but Mila also remains unconscious, exhausted. Meanwhile, the ship 07 arrives on Mirror Universe's Earth and locates Mila. On Mirror Universe's Earth, Mila returns to normality and recognises Jordi Alejos García, and then begins to remember her true life and the five sisters kidnapped by Jordi Alejos García himself. Jordi Alejos García sees that his plan sinks more and more, and Melina enters the room. Mila recognises Melina as her sister, although she's her counterpart. Then a transport ball appears, Yusma comes out with a phaser and a gunfight begins. When the team of Andrea and Jordi Alejos García is winning the shooting, the crew of the ship 07 arrives and helps the two Milas and Yusma. With the transport ball, they save Mila and escape. Andrea takes a teleportation device between universes and disappears, possibly going to the prime universe to continue her work and her mission. Jordi Alejos García and Melina also leave with other similar devices. At the end, the officers of the Federation Starfleet will make a return to the past to reverse the chaos on Earth with the police about Mila's disappearance. When they give Retcon to Mila to make her forget everything that has happened in the Mirror Universe, this time Mila wants to remember everything. But 22 believes that if she remembers everything, her life will be in danger, so he gives her Retcon. When the return to the past is over, 22 and Mila are teleported back to their homes, and nobody remembers anything about Mila's disappearance. On the 07, 0 says that the Retcon doesn't undo the Teremedosian mind melds, that is to say, the Mila who is now on Earth is the Mila who has been in the Mirror Universe and who has remembered her sisters and their kidnapper, Jordi Alejos Garcia. Even though she can't consciously remember it, these memories continue in her subconscious and someday she'll remember everything again… In the episode 23 (Let's Go!), 22 and his crew make an alliance with Yusma and his wife, Lola (Mirror Universe's İhi). This alliance will serve to defeat Jordi Alejos García and Regent Andrea, who use Mila's five sisters to obtain psychomorphic powers. However, some entities also intervene and want to contact both 22's alliance and the team of Jordi Alejos García and Andrea, and they do so by taking control of the bodies of the kidnapped girls and a friend of Mila… In an unknown place, Jordi Alejos García teleports for the first time with Regent Andrea to the Golf hotel, where there are Mila's five kidnapped sisters. Jordi Alejos Garcia tells Andrea that these girls are the source of their psychomorphic powers. He also tells her that girls always say "Warning: we're coming!", but then the girls say something different: "Activate the fissure and take us to your main establishment". Jordi Alejos García asks: "Who are you?", but the girls keep repeating this phrase. Suddenly one of the girls gets up and starts walking, Jordi Alejos García tries to stop this girl, but the girl throws a beam of light from her hand and leaves Jordi Alejos García and Andrea on the floor unconscious… In the episode 24 (You Must Act, Part I), in a chase through the streets of Barcelona between the officers of the ship 07 and Jordi Alejos García, he escapes with Andrea while Mila and her mother stay in the 07 to avoid being attacked by Jordi Alejos García. Later, from Earth, someone attacks the 07 and leaves the ship without energy. Therefore, the shields fall and Jordi Alejos García teleports Mila and her mother to their burrow. In this burrow, four sisters of Mila have disappeared, and the fifth girl, exactly Melina's version from the Prime Universe, is possessed by aliens who want to talk to Donald Trump, and want to open a fissure between the north pole of the Earth and the north pole of the planet of the aliens, while Robert tries to stop it. Finally the fissure opens, and a column rises from the frozen ground of the north pole to the sky. In the streets of all the cities of the Earth appear aliens that come out of vortices… And on the ship 07, the officers of the ship see everything that is happening on Earth, and they can't stop it. Alien ships appear in orbit, and chaos spreads throughout the Earth, while in the north pole, Jordi Alejos García, Andrea and Donald Trump are absorbed by the fissure and disappear from Earth. The episode and the season ends with all this… In the fourth season, Jordi Alejos García and Andrea manage to return to Earth. In the episode 26 (Children Must Grow), Regent Andrea makes an alliance with Melina, and they decide that they will no longer have Jordi Alejos García. Therefore, Jordi Alejos García contacts the officers of the FEF 07 and asks to make a pact, and to demonstrate his good will, he frees Mariana, one of Mila's kidnapped sisters. But Mariana and Mila's other sisters are still the same age as when they were kidnapped, that is to say, they're still girls who must grow up. Later, when Andrea realises that Jordi Alejos García has betrayed her, she and Melina pose as a famous Spanish actress named Penélope Cruz and her director, and they trick Mila into making a movie with them. But in reality they've planned to kill her to make the admiral 22 have anger over the loss of the girl he's in love with. In the episode 27 (Just Because), Jordi Alejos Garcia comes to the ship 07 and says that he wants to do a mission to the Golf hotel where the girls were kidnapped, and this Golf hotel is a secret base that pretends to be a hotel, but in reality it's the secret base of a friend of his who is already dead. The Golf hotel is in Argentina, on a road. Jordi Alejos García says he has another base in Shanghai, China, but there's nothing special there. 22 says they have to prepare everything, for now they haven't prepared anything and they'll go another day. The operation of the officers of the Federation Statfleet moves to Argentina… In the episode 29 (At Your Home), Jordi Alejos Garcia helps the officers of the Federation Starfleet to get Mariana and Lucía, two of Mila's sisters, home again. But the mission is complicated, since Andrea has given Lucía a virus to make the ship FEF 07 lose its energy. When the energy of the ship is deactivated, Andrea teleports Mariana and Lucía into Alxy Frankz's base, that is to say, kidnaps them again. Seeing this, Jordi Alejos García proposes to join forces with three of his friends who are in Argentina, since these friends of his are trustworthy and will be able to help them. In the episode 30 (Your Team), Jordi Alejos García and his friends want to fight against Andrea, and even though they manage to save four of the five kidnapped girls (the fifth one is dead), Andrea kills Jordi Alejos Garcia and his friends. The rescued girls can't return to Earth because they can't change Mila's life, so Adriana, Lucía and Mariana will live free in Bàrcinon while Melina's counterpart stays on the ship 07 for now. Category:Characters ca:Jordi Alejos García es:Jordi Alejos García fr:Jordi Alejos García gl:Jordi Alejos García it:Jordi Alejos García pt:Jordi Alejos García ro:Jordi Alejos García ru:Жорди Алехос Гарсия